Ocean
The Ocean of the South Pacific is an expanse of sea that serves as a supporting character in Disney's 2016 animated feature film Moana. The ocean has a high level of sentience and acts as a legitimate character within the supernatural logic of the film's world. It spends a millennium searching for an individual capable of saving humanity when the world falls victim to a devastating curse, and ultimately chooses a young islander named Moana Waialiki. Over the course of the journey, the ocean becomes one of Moana's most trusted and significant companions. Background The ocean was the first entity to roam the earth. When the world's first island emerged as a goddess known as Te Fiti, countless new islands were created with the ocean serving as the force that connects them all. After the heart of Te Fiti was lost at sea, resulting in the world being plunged into darkness, legends foretold that the ocean would one day choose an individual worthy enough to restore the heart and save mankind from destruction. Over the course of a millennium, however, these legends were thought of nothing more than fictitious stories. The only one who saw any truth within them was Tala, an eccentric woman living on the peaceful island of Motunui. Tala kept the stories alive by teaching them to the younger generations, including her granddaughter Moana, who felt drawn to the sea since her earliest years as a toddler. The ocean has a mind of its own and can form its water particles into a tentacle-like appendage to grab objects. It will also use this method to mimic human traits such as head-nodding or high-fiving, as a way to communicate with Moana and her accomplices. At night, the ocean illuminates when emerged, giving off a glow similar to the light emitted from spirits of the deceased. Development During the creative team's visit to the Pacific Islands, the filmmakers learned from interviews with the native people that they felt a personal relationship and closeness with the ocean, and how the ocean itself was regarded as though it was alive. The filmmakers were then inspired to make the ocean a character to reflect this idea. Personality Though loyal and utterly faithful to its companions, the ocean does follow the commands of others. It is completely independent, and will only act when it considers the circumstances absolutely necessary. To Moana, the ocean acts very much as a paternal guardian and is extremely supportive. Being responsible for choosing Moana as the world's savior in the first place, the ocean sticks by her side throughout the entire adventure. As mentioned, however, it is not entirely cooperative. Instead of helping Moana at every turn (which a force as great as the sea has the power to do) the ocean will only assist Moana after she has tried accomplishing a goal, herself. For example, when Maui escapes his island and leaves Moana floating in the sea, the ocean doesn't transport Moana to the stolen boat until after she attempts to swim to it on her own. Additionally, during the battle with Te Kā, the ocean does not fight the lava demon, rather it allows Moana to best the demon with Maui's aid, only helping after the two have fully committed themselves to doing so. It is not the ocean's job to save the world; it's only purpose in the adventure is to assist and it acts accordingly. Maui appears to know the ocean quite well and provides some insight to its motivation to restore Te Fiti's heart. He notes that the ocean loved when he pulled islands from the sea, as Moana's ancestors will sail across it to find their new homes. The ocean enjoyed this feeling of purpose, and hoped to relive the experience once the world was safe from Te Kā's darkness. Trivia *Many film journalists compared the ocean's character to that of Carpet from another Ron Clements and John Musker animated film Aladdin. Gallery Screenshots Moana meets the sea.jpg Moana ocean high five.jpg Ocean_and_Moana.jpg Miscellaneous and Merchandise Moana_D23_concept6.jpg Moana official poster.jpg Moana_-_Japanese_Poster.jpg Moana poster 1.jpg Moana Funko mini Walmart exclusive.jpg Moana figurune.png Moana and Kakamora funko.jpg Cancelled_Disney_INFINITY_Set_-_Moana.png References Category:Moana characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Silent characters Category:Characters in video games